PAW Patrol: The Robo-Pup
Chase: Wow. That is the best art i ' ve ever seen in my life, Rubble. Rubble: Thanks. I said I wasn't good at art but, it appears I am. Ryder: Hey pups, I just found this crazy looking car by the park. We should go see it. (All the pups jump in their vehicles to go see the car) (At the park) Marshall: Woah. That is a nice looking car. Ryder: I wonder who it belongs to. Pup: That would be me. (The pup jumps out a bush) Pup: My name is Noah. A pup with lasers that can do anything. Marshall: Wait, did you say ANYTHING!? Noah: Yea. It can Heal,Write,And it won't even burn you. Zuma: So,where do the lasers come from? Noah: They come from My eyes. (Shoots a laser on a sausage.) Noah: It can make food hotter as well. Ryder: That's cool! Would you like to join the PAW Patrol? You might be really useful. Noah: Sure Why not. I have no where else to go. (Back at the lookout) Noah: Woah. This is a big lookout. Ryder: Yea. Here, We protect Adventure Bay. In our off time, We usually go to the park or we just relax. Noah: That's cool. Do you have any type of superpowers? Ryder:Well.... we..... (Meteor hops out of the lookout) Noah: Woah. Have you been keeping a meteor in your basement because that is supposed to be in space. Ryder:Umm. Yes (All the pups get hit by the meteor including Noah) Noah: W-What just happened? Ryder: You just got hit by a meteor Noah: Hey. Why are my paws glowing? Why are all of your paws glowing? Marshall: You weren't here at that time but we became Mighty Pups. Noah: So you're the Mighty Pups. Marshall: Yep. Noah: I wonder what my superpower is (Noah then gets an iron suit that is gold with black stripes) Noah: Woah! This is Awesome! Ryder: Yea! I'm gonna get my Super Suit. (Later with Mayor Humdinger and Harold) Harold: Aw man. I can't believe I lost my superpower and we had to clean up that beach. Mayor H.:Yea. I Wish we could capture the Paw Patrol in a different way. Harold: Uncle Mayor! You just gave me an awesome idea! We sneak behind the lookout and then when the Mighty Pups are sleeping,WE SNATCH THE METEOR FROM THEM. But we have to be sneaky. Mayor H.: Good idea. First we need to make our suits. (3 hours later) Harold: There we go. Now let's go to sleep. (In the morning) Noah: Ah. Good morning Adventure Bay. (Noah then feels a wire in his paw) Noah: Hmm. That's strange. (Noah then checks his paw) Noah: I wonder what's wr... OH NO! IS THIS FOR REAL?!?!?! Marshall: Noah? You ok? Noah: OH GOODNESS. (Uses laser to make a door for his puphouse) Marshall: Uhh, Noah. Are you going to get your breakfast or what? Noah: Sorry I'm kinda busy at the moment. Marshall: Okay. I'll just leave your breakfast by your puphouse. Noah: this can't be happening,this can't be happening to me. What if, What if I'm a robo pup. DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT USING NOAH FROM MARSHALL+SKYE4502. THIS NOAH IS THE ONE I MADE MYSELF. SO DON'T COME UP IN MY FACE AND SAY '' YOU STOLE NOAH FROM MARSHALL+SKYE4502''. Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Parts Category:Superheroes